Kyoya Hibari
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary He is the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, prefects who are in fact a group of delinquents that are all loyal to Hibari. Hibari himself is a violent delinquent who uses his status to harass other students. As shown several times in the series, he prefers to be alone and cares little for his subordinates. He loves Namimori more than anything, and will often say "I'll bite you to death," or "kamikorosu," to those that disturb Namimori Middle School. Hibari is very proud of his school and is apparently the only person who even likes their school's anthem, even using it as his ringtone. Hibari has short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of "M" shape. He has sharp, grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. Hibari often wears his Discipline Committee uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes (or indoor shoes), and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-C, higher with Vongola Cloud Ring | High 7-A | 6-C | At least High 6-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Kyoya Hibari Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 16-18, 27 for his future self Classification: Human, Mafioso, Vongola Guardian of the Cloud Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert on fighting with tonfas and chains, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Possible Limited Willpower Manipulation (Capable of fighting against poison through will alone), Limited Resistance to Poison (Fought Mukuro while badly beaten and poisoned) |-|Future Arc and later= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Manipulation over the Cloud Flame attribute, Summoning (Box Weapon), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Can detect invisible attacks and counter illusions, Forcefield Creation, Absorption (The cloud flame's propagation attribute allows him to absorb other flames), Statistics Amplification, Likely Resistance to Power Nullification, His box weapons are able to duplicate and change size of thenselves Attack Potency: Town level (One-shot Gola Mosca, should be comparable to Mukuro) | Large Town level (As the strongest member of Tsuna's guardians, he should be stronger than all other guardians. Defeated Gamma and was capable of taking on Genkishi), higher with Vongola Cloud Ring | Large Mountain level (As the strongest member of Tsuna's guardians, he should be stronger than other guardians like Gokudera) | Island level (As a holder of an Original Vongola Ring, he should be able to overpower all of Real Funeral Wreaths. Also shouldn't be much weaker than Tsuna) | At least Large Island level (As the strongest member of Tsuna's guardians, and was stated to be the rival of Tsuna, he should be comparable to him) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (As he always be the rival of Mukuro, he should be comparable to him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Belphegor) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Town Class, higher with Vongola Cloud Ring | Large Mountain Class | Island Class | At least Large Island Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Town level | Large Town level, higher with Vongola Cloud Ring | Large Mountain level | Island level | At least Large Island level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Incredible, can keep fighting with debilitating nerve poisons in his system, while under illusions and after his body has been damaged to an unusable extent Range: Potentially up to several hundred meters with effective use of a Cloud Hedgehog Box or any incarnation of Roll through Propagation, other than that extended melee range to dozens of meters with any version of his Tonfa or with any extra attachments such as his Tonfa chains Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Tonfas:' Hibari's main weapon for combat. he typically uses two tonfas to fight. It appears as a normal tonfa. However, it can change forms, simply by revealing other hidden weapons inside it. He can also cover his tonfas with Cloud Flames in order to deal more damage. Hibari.Kyoya.full.925436.jpg|Hibari and his tonfas |-|Future Arc and later= *'Box Weapon: Porcospino Nuvola (Cloud Hedgehog):' Named Roll. Hibari's Cloud Box Weapon that possesses the ability of Propagation. Roll propagates all parts of its needle-covered back to use them as either weapons or foothold. By means of a strong Flame, it can create an impervious dome that cannot be broken by normal attacks. It can also curl over his own body to form a sphere of needles and then propel itself forwards to attack targets at a distance as if a projectile weapon. Drunken_Hedgehog.png|Porcospino Nuvola aka Roll |-|Choice Arc= *'Vongola Cloud Ring:' Special ring for current Cloud Guardian of Vongola. Hibari is capable of releasing Cloud Dying Will Flames to open his Box Weapons. *'Vongola Cloud Hedgehog:' Hibari's original Cloud Hedgehog Roll is later integrated into his Vongola Box. Roll's whole body is enveloped in a firm armor with long needles and possesses excellent propagation abilities. **'Cambio Forma: Alaude's Handcuffs:' Hibari's Cambio Forma takes the form of a pair of spiked black handcuffs. He can multiply the number of handcuffs by using the Cloud Flame's Propagation attribute. These handcuffs can be used to envelop and restrain an opponent. Hibari can then dramatically decrease the size of the restraints, crushing his opponent on all sides of their body. Hibari.Kyoya.full.826176.jpg|Hibari, and Roll with armor Alaude_handcuff.jpg|Cambio Forma: Alaude's Handcuffs |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Bracelet of the Cloud Version X:' The upgraded Vongola Cloud Ring created specifically to suit Kyoya Hibari and is one of seven Vongola Gear. *'Roll Version X:' Porcospino Nuvola ver. Vongola is the Animal Box Ring, was merged with the Vongola Cloud Ring, Roll is now a part of the Bracelet of the Cloud. However, it can still manifest outside of the ring, like all the other Box Animals. **'Cambio Forma Ver. X:' Roll Version X merges directly with him, gaining two black-clad tonfa, with the Bracelet of the Clouds Version X continuing to remain on his wrist, although with a slight change in its appearance. His uniform is modified into a trench coat with what appears to be a bird designed on its inside base. Hibari's trench coat could be used as a strong defensive barrier against physical damage. Another addition is blades at the bottom of each of Hibari's shoes. Which he can freely extend, reinforcing the power of his kicks. The Vongola Gear seems to greatly boost Hibari's Cloud Flames. Enhancing his strength, speed, stamina and overall attack power. Hibari the new weapon by ooqueen aliceoo-d35soqd.jpg|Camio Forma Version X Intelligence: Very intelligent, A genius both inside and outside combat Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Indomitable Will:' Poison, illusions and other things that remove his self-control have a reduced effect on him because he refuses to let others control his destiny. |-|Future Arc and later= *'Cloud Flame:' A Flame purple in color. Cloud Flames hold the abilities of reproduction and growth, commonly described in the manga as Propagation. **'Propagation:' An ability that the Cloud Flame had. Cloud Flame-based weapons absorb other Flames to grow in size or multiply, and can even cause phenomenal growth in human beings if their bodies are altered. This Propagation effect is highly advantageous when performing techniques involving a large area, such as creating a cyclone or an impervious force field. **'Cloud Flame Radar:' He uses his Ring's Flames as a radar by thinly spreading the Flame over a wide area and using the vibrations to detect anything that enters the area. This allows him to counter illusions by using it to sense where the actual object is, as seen in his battle against Genkishi's Spettrale Nudibranchia. *'Roll's Armor:' A technique used by Roll. Roll's shell can be detached and used for various offensive and defensive maneuvers, such as swiftly creating a shield that can be used to protect either Hibari or someone else in its close proximity. *'Needle Sphere Form:' By using the Cloud Flame's propagation ability, Hibari can create many needle spheres of different sizes to attack his enemy. When he throws or launches them at his opponent they on contact cause tremendous damage (the Blizzardroids that were struck by them were immediately broken by them). They can also be propagated with Cloud Flames and grow to immense size. Hibari used this technique after planting them through the small breaks he had made in Adelheid's Diamond Castle, making them grow in size and breaking the Diamond Castle apart. He can also release a medium-sized Needle Sphere From, which Hibari holds onto and grows in size, the spikes on it then extend (the Blizzardroids that Hibari has used this against were shattered or broken in half by the spikes). *'Reverse Needle Sphere Form:' The creation of a completely segregated space that does not allow the presence of any other than two selected individuals. A battle could not be interfered with from the outside. From the inside of the sphere, it looks like you're in the sky, with a large invisible circular wall surrounding you. There are spikes located on the walls inside the sphere like an arena ring. Even other Box Weapons are prevented from entering and no Boxes can be used inside. However, a Ring's attribute can still be used because it only seals the Box Weapons but not the Dying Will Flames from the user. It requires strong Flames to maintain itself and a great quantity of oxygen is consumed during the formation of the dome. Cloud_Flame_Radar.png|Cloud Flame Radar Needle_Sphere_Form.jpg|Roll's Needle Sphere Form Reverse_Needle_Sphere_Creation.png|Reverse Needle Sphere Form |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc/Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Modified Tonfa:' During his fight with Adelheid Suzuki, the ends of the tonfas are shown to open up, releasing chains that Hibari uses like flails. With the Cloud Flame's ability of propagation, Hibari is capable of lengthening the chains, drastically increasing his attack area. The sides of the Tonfa have also shown to release spikes, giving each four long spikes on their sides. He can also release a spike on the front of the tonfa which then can be used to stab the enemy. Cloud flames can then be used to quickly extend the spike. Hibari defeat Ice Puppets.jpg|Hibari using his Propagation with the chains of the tonfas Katekyo-hitman-reborn-1796237.jpg|Needle sphere rain. He can use multiple of these things. Key: Varia Arc | Future Arc (Older Version) | Choice Arc | With Original Vongola Ring | Inheritance Ceremony Arc | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Leaders Category:Tonfa Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Adults Category:Chain Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Artland Category:Dual Wielders Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6